Baby Fever
by hma1010
Summary: Blaine has baby fever...is it contagious? Future!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first try at future!Klaine so I hope I did a good job! I'm co**__**nsidering turning this into a two-chapter story, but I want to see what you all think! Please read and review!**_

* * *

Baby fever

It was Blaine's fault. In years to come when they were exhausted from late night feedings and dealing with heartbreak from girlfriends (or boyfriends) or when Blaine turned prematurely grey from stress (this would not be a problem for Kurt) he would tell him he only had himself to blame. Kurt would even be able to pinpoint the exact moment the first sign of baby fever had set in and it started with Blaine.

* * *

Kurt laid under an umbrella on the beach reading. He had put a T-shirt on to block the slight chill in the air as the sun began to set. His skin was a light pink from the time spent in the water with Blaine on and off throughout the day, and he had never felt more content then in that moment. Thinking of his husband, he looked at Blaine who was sitting on a blanket in the sand, his golden skin glistening in the sun with the remnants of sunscreen applied hours before.

He smiled watching him look dreamily out towards the ocean, but as his eyes followed Blaine's gaze, his forehead crinkled at the realization that no, Blaine wasn't looking at the ocean but at a man standing at the ocean edge. Kurt rolled his eyes and promptly got up and walked over to his husband. He sat behind him so that his chest was to Blaine's back, wrapped his arms around his waist, then rested his chin on his shoulder, planting a soft kiss on Blaine's neck.

"You're not planning on asking for the ring back are you? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to keep it as a gift." He said, teasing.

"What?" Blaine asked confused, tilting his head a little towards Kurt.

He laughed a little, "You're staring at Mr. Bodybuilder over there, so I was just wondering if you were planning on taking the lovely ring you gave me two days ago back."

Blaine's left hand, fitted with the rose gold ring Kurt had given to him, came up to rest against Kurt's left hand, his thumb stroking over the matching ring on his ring finger as he looked back out again, "I wasn't looking at him."

Kurt squeezed him a little tighter, "Mmhmm, then what were you looking at?"

He paused for a moment, "Do you want children?"

Kurt leaned back and looked at Blaine when he turned his head a little, then looked back out to where he had been looking. Directly to the right of the man Kurt had thought Blaine had been looking at, was a couple playing in the sand with a baby…_oh._

"I…" He coughed a little, his skin crawling in nerves, "Blaine, we just got married two days ago."

Blaine looked back towards the small family and pulled Kurt's arms tighter so that they were once again leaning against each other, "I know that. I don't mean _now_ necessarily I just mean—"

"Necessarily?"

"Well, yea. I mean doesn't your heart just swell a little when you look at them? When you look at the baby?"

Kurt could hear the hearts coming out of Blaine's eyes, "I see dirty diapers and hear screaming all night, every night." He deadpanned.

"Kuurrt! Come on! You really don't want kids?"

"It's not that I don't, but we're on our honeymoon and right now I just want you."

Blaine laughed a little, "You'd make a great father."

Kurt placed his chin on Blaine's shoulder again, imagining it, "Our kids would be the best dressed, that's for sure. And you'll be the fun dad that also cleans all messes and scraped knees and all of that."

"Of course."

"And though that kid does nothing for me, my heart does melt a little at the thought of you walking down the beach with our son or daughter and their dark curly hair flying around in the wind, even though I of course had it in order before we got here, and their tiny hands outstretched up to you to pick him or her up when a big wave comes while I chase behind you both reminding you to put more sunscreen on." Kurt sighed a little at the thought.

"I'd want our kids to be yours."

"What?" He looked at him confused.

"I mean they'd be _ours,_ of course, but you know what I mean. I'd want you to be the donor."

"You…but why? That means they'll look like me and maybe sound like me…I wouldn't want them to get teased like I did."

"Kurt, I love you. I love you for everything you are and because of everything you are. You are beautiful and I don't just know it's a possibility that they'll be like you, I hope they are. You are who I chose to spend my forever with and I want as many reminders of you as possible."

Kurt sniffled and held him tighter, "And I thought your vows were sentimental, who knew you were waiting to bring the big guns out until we saw a baby."

Blaine laughed and turned his head to kiss his husband, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"So…baby?"

He huffed out a laugh, "Of course I want to have a baby with you."

Blaine relaxed against Kurt's chest a little more, "Soon?"

"Well, how about we finish our honeymoon and when we get back to New York we really sit down and figure it out?"

Blaine turned his head again, smiling into the kiss and whispering against Kurt's lips, "We're totally gonna have a baby!"

Kurt rolled his eyes but kissed his husband back, thoughts of baby socks, tea sets, and little tutus already clouding his mind: _We're going to have a baby._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really glad you all liked the first half because I really loved adult and daddy!Klaine! I hope you like the second half! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

After one year had passed from the initial conversation, they began the research, the interviews, and the procedures.

Two years after the initial conversation, Burt stood in front of their apartment as patiently as a man about to meet his first grandchild could. He heard approaching steps and a faint _coming_ from within and then a disheveled Blaine was standing in the doorway. He was in sweatpants and an old t-shirt that had dried spit up (Burt assumed and hoped) across the front of it. His hair was slept on and his curls frizzed and thrown around his head, but his eyes gave the largest sign of his sleep deprivation.

"Burt! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow!"

"Hey kid," He pulled his son in law into a tight hug before releasing him and following Blaine into the apartment, "I'm sorry if I woke you up, I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Oh, no it's fine, I must've fallen asleep on the couch folding the laundry, Kurt's actually not here, he had to go into work, some scarf crisis."

"I thought he was on paternity leave?"

They walked into the kitchen where Blaine gave Burt a glass of water.

"Yea, well, there are no breaks in the fashion industry. Plus, you know Kurt, if he's not doing something himself then it's probably not being done right." He huffed out a laugh that was accompanied by Burt's laugh, "Anyway, he should be home soon, he said it should only take a few hours and he's been gone all morning."

They shared a minute of comfortable silence before Burt could no longer take waiting anymore, "So…where is he? How is he?"

Blaine's smile turned into a full out grin, the corners of his eyes crinkled with it, "He's beautiful, Burt, just wonderful! Come on, come meet him!"

Burt followed him into the nursery that was painted a deep but bright blue, animals were painted in a mural on one wall and in the corner there was a two person rocking chair. He could see the closet open and packed with tiny baby clothes that he assumed some of Kurt had probably created. All of this, however, failed to hold his attention once he narrowed in on the crib that Blaine was leaning over and scooping the baby out of with practiced ease.

"Burt, meet Jacob Finn Anderson-Hummel. Jake, meet your grandpa Burt." He spoke quietly to the sleeping baby.

Burt's heart melted as he took in his grandson with the namesake of his late stepson, he was, as Blaine had described, beautiful. With his light hair and small features, he was amazed at how much the sleeping boy looked like Kurt has as a baby. Blaine gently handed him off and Burt could not keep his eyes off him.

"Wow."

Blaine stood at his left shoulder and gently touched Jake's head, "I know, Kurt and I have had a hard time not just staring at him all day and night."

"He looks exactly like Kurt."

"I know," Burt looked over at Blaine, awe was radiating off the man, "He's perfect."

The baby made a gurgle noise that got Burt's attention and when he looked back down, light blue eyes were staring up through half open lids.

"Hey little guy, its nice to finally meet you. We've been waiting so long for you to get here," he cooed at the baby, "Your grandma Carole will be here in a few days when she has off from work, but I just couldn't wait and she's so jealous that I get to meet you first!" His voice was high pitched and Blaine laughed from next to him, but baby Jake just stared up in wonderment.

"I'm going to go make him a bottle, are you ok in here?"

"Of course we are." He didn't look away from the baby as he spoke; Blaine smiled and walked out of the room.

Burt began rocking him slightly, speaking to him softly once again, "Well I just don't know how any baby could ever compare to you, you're going to make them think that they're all like this if you keep being this good and not crying," Jake scrunched up his noise and let out a little yell, but settled as Burt bounced him a little in his arms, "Well you don't have to prove me wrong, your dad's in there getting you food right now. You're real lucky you got these guys, they're gonna take good care of you and probably give you everything you want. I could never say no to Kurt, and I think you just might be a little bit cuter, so they're going to have a lot of trouble with you, yes they are!" He cooed again as Jake's eyes opened wider and stared more intently at his grandfather.

Blaine walked back into the room with a small bottle, and Burt immediately held his hand out for it, "Let me feed him, why don't you go lay down for a bit, you look like your about to pass out on your feet."

"Oh, that's ok I can sit here with you, I don't want to be rude."

"Kid, it's only gonna get harder and the opportunities to sleep will get smaller, take it while you can. Plus, I want to spend some time with this guy."

"Are you sure your ok with him? I can keep his monitor with me and you can just yell if you need anything, and—"

"Blaine…go take a nap."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yea, ok. Thanks Burt," he walked out the door but stopped before he left and said, "We're really glad you're here." Before disappearing.

Burt smiled and then looked down at Jake when he began to fuss, seeing the bottle so close, "Ok, ok," He began feeding the baby, "You really are Kurt's, he still fusses until he gets what he wants." He laughed a little and watched as his grandson ate contentedly, still staring up at Burt.

* * *

Kurt went to unlock the door when he realized it already was, he opened the door quietly, confused and sure that he had locked it on his way out. When he walked into the apartment, he immediately spotted Blaine on the couch, sleeping with one arm and one leg hanging off as if he had just passed out as he fell onto it. He took his shoes off then quietly walked over to his husband, moving his limbs back onto the couch so he wasn't in pain when he woke up and then put a blanket over him.

As it was summer, Blaine was currently home with Jake all day everyday while he was off from teaching for the summer, so Kurt knew just how tired his husband was. Though he was supposed to be off for six weeks, Kurt had been in and out of the office and working from home the past two weeks since they had brought their son home from the hospital, so he was happy to see his husband finding some time to sleep.

Kurt smiled as he pushed some of the frizz that had become Blaine's hair away from his forehead and leaned down to plant a barely there kiss so that he did not wake up. He moved towards the nursery, hopeful that his son was awake so that he could gush over him for a while.

As he walked into the room, he jumped when he noticed the presence of a man holding his son, but when his brain caught up with who he was seeing, he immediately walked over to where his father was sitting in the rocker.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He sat down next to his father and hugged him tightly, mindful of Jake sleeping in his arms.

"Happy to see you too, Kurt."

Kurt pulled back smiling, "I am happy, just surprised! Why didn't you tell us you were getting in today? We could have picked you up from the airport!"

"I knew you had a lot on your plate with this little guy here and I remember how long it took to get out of the house when you were this small. Speaking of which, Jake here is perfect, Kurt. You did good."

Kurt peered at his son, the same expression of absolute love that Blaine had worn before gracing his face, "I know, he's the best. I was so worried, still am, but Blaine is so good with him, he always knows exactly what to do. He keeps me calm when I'm freaking out about dirty clothes and coughs or the temperature of the milk."

"You even each other out. I had to send him to take a nap, though, he looked dead on his feet."

Kurt looked back to his father smiling, "I always have to tell him to go to bed, he's bad about leaving Jake. He's a great father though, really, really great."

"You don't seem to be doing a bad job yourself," Burt placed his free arm around his son, "He looks just like you, kid."

"Right? I keep waiting for him to look like the donor that we used, but he really seems to have gotten all my features."

"Well if he's got your personality too, you guys are going to have your hands full." Burt teased.

Kurt stuck up his nose with fake irritation, "I'll have you know you were lucky to have me, I was a very easy child and all my problems were external."

"Hah! Many, maybe, but you caused quite a few for yourself."

"Well, whatever, Jacob is perfect."

"That he is. Your stepmother cried when you announced his name. It was a real good thing you did, son."

Kurt's expression turned solemn, "It was actually Blaine's idea, I just wish he would have been able to meet Jake. Finn would have been a great uncle."

Burt hugged him tighter, "He would've been the guy under the table with this little guy sneaking food and hiding from people even though he was so tall that his feet would've stuck out and he'd hit his head."

Kurt laughed and put his hands out, wanting to hold his son, the request granted by Burt. He held Jacob close and kissed his forehead just as softly as he had to his husband, "He'll always know about Finn, he'll always be part of his life."

"Good." Burt sniffed a little and blinked back the tears that had found themselves in his eyes, "So, uh, any plans for siblings?"

Kurt looked at his father like he was crazy, "Dad, Jake's not even a month old."

Burt held up his hands, "I know, I know, but let's be honest, it's takes more time and more work for you guys then other couples."

"Yea, well, I think Blaine and I are going to wait a bit, a year or so, before we starting planning for more."

"But there will be more?"

"Yes, dad, we want at least one more." Kurt acted annoyed, but his smiled betrayed him, "I'm trying to convince Blaine to be the donor next time."

Burt looked confused, "He doesn't want to be?"

"I don't think he's against it or anything, he just keeps saying he wants as many of me's as possible."

"That is terrifying."

"This coming from the man that raised me." He deadpanned and Burt laughed.

"Well, as long as they come out as good as this one, I'll be ok with whatever. I think Carole is hoping for it to be Blaine next though, she's always going on about how cute a kid would be with his hair."

"Well Carole always did love Blaine the best."

"That's cause I _was_ the best." Blaine stood in the doorway. He yawned then smiled at the three generations of Hummel men.

Kurt held out his hand to signal Blaine to walk to him, "She just liked you because you ate everything she gave you and helped do dishes even when she didn't ask." Blaine took Jacob and then sat on Kurt's lap, "Plus, she never had to take care of you when you were sick…she definitely wouldn't have liked you best if she knew how whiny you get when you have a cold."

"Ha ha you're so funny." He scrunched up his nose looking at Kurt but a smile broke out on his face and he leaned down to kiss him, "Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

Blaine turned to the baby in his arms and cooed, "And we both love you more than anything, little guy. You'll be our favorite and then you'll tie your brother or sister, but you win for now."

Burt watched the two men stare at their new son, wonder and awe in both of their eyes, "I'm proud of you both." They turned and looked, smiling at the older man, Kurt used the hand not wrapped around Blaine's waist to grab and squeeze his father's hand and Blaine just kissed his son's head.

* * *

_**Three years later**_

Kurt sat under an umbrella on the beach. It had been a hot day, but the sun was finally setting and the air was finally cooling off, the humidity lowering. He looked down at his one-year-old daughter, Abigail, asleep in his arms and smiled. She had spent the day playing in the sand and her cheeks were tinted pink from the sun. Her dark, curly hair was starting to grow out and Kurt couldn't wait until it was long enough to really style.

He looked out to where Blaine and Jake were standing at the shoreline and his heart melted at the sight. Jake stood in front of Blaine, one hand in one each of his father's and as the waves came, Blaine picked him up and then dropped him back on his feet. Squeals of laughter from his son reached Kurt's ears and he smiled out at them. He thought back to before he had met Blaine, to when he couldn't picture making it through the day never mind having a husband and two children.

Blaine picked Jake up and was pointing out at something in the water before turning and smiling. When his eyes met Kurt's, his eyes crinkled with how wide he smiled. He quickly whispered to Jake, who nodded his head, then counted down from three.

"LOVE YOU DADDY!" They yelled together, their voices muffled slightly with the distance and beach sounds, but Kurt could still hear it.

He quickly got up, Abbey still in his arms, and quickly walked over to the other half of his family. When he got to them, he kissed Jake's temple and then Blaine's lips, "And I love you both."

They turned once again to look out to the ocean, Blaine put his free arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt laid his head against Blaine's shoulder. At some point Kurt had been apprehensive about having children, but in this moment, his daughter dead asleep in his arms and his son pointing at boats on the horizon in his husband's, he can't remember why.


End file.
